


Heaven

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adult Langauge, BtVS S2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if someone heard Buffy tell Spike about being Heaven?  How would they react?  My answer to the season 6 challenge #2 at seven seasons LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Tasha

Chapter 1

 

 

 

"... but I think I was in Heaven."

 

 

 

Buffy glanced over to see the dismayed look on Spike's face.  "And now I'm not."  Her voice hitched slightly.  "I was torn out of there.  Pulled out... by my friends.  Everything here is ... hard, and bright, and violent.  Everything I feel, everything I touch... this is Hell. Just getting through the next moment, and the one after that..."  Her voice dropped even lower.  "Knowing what I've lost."

 

 

 

Spike wanted to reach out to take the Slayer into his arms.  He wanted tell her that everything was going to be okay, but the look of sadness on her face stayed his actions.  He watched sadly as she got up and walked away from him, into the sun where he couldn't follow her.  She paused for a moment, and he waited to see what else she had to say.

 

 

 

"They can never know.  Never."  Buffy hurried away, confident in the knowledge that Spike would never tell her secret.  To anyone.  Not even under threat of torture.

 

 

 

Back in the shade of the building, Spike took out a cigarette.  With a shaky hand he lit it, and for a few long seconds he calmed himself down.  He was startled when a growl sounded from the other end of the heavily shaded alley.  Spike knew that growl and the person attached to it was not someone that he particularly wanted to talk to at that moment.  "Well, Peaches, finally decided to visit the old hometown, huh?"

 

 

 

"What the hell is going on?" Angel snarled.  He stepped out of the shadows to confront the younger vampire.

 

 

 

Spike eyed the dark-haired bint standing behind his grandsire.  She had the feel of a Slayer, but she smelled like a prison.  It dawned on him that this was the much lamented Faith.  Spike turned his attention back to Angel, but kept one eye on the dark-haired Slayer.

 

 

 

Taking drag off his cigarette, he dropped it on the pavement and ground it out with the heel of his boot.  Spike blew the smoke into Angel's face before he said, "You're eavesdroppin'.  So, you know what's goin' on, Gramps.  Quit actin' like a ponce."

 

 

 

"Buffy's dead, Spike."  Angel pointed towards the way that Buffy had left.  "What the hell was that thing?"

 

 

 

"Yeah, she was dead."  Spike grimaced.  He ignored the guilt that shot through his undead heart.  "Then her little friends did some mojo and brought her back.  Made her dig herself out, and now they're all inside pattin' themselves on the back for pullin' her out of Hell, he said the last word with a fair amount of sarcasm.

 

 

 

"Why on Earth would Buffy confide in you, William?" Angel asked suspiciously. "You're not her friend."

 

 

 

"Never said I was," Spike replied.  He ignored the sneer that Faith threw his way from behind Angel's back.  "But the Slayer knows me well enough to know I won't go blabbin' her secrets to anyone."

 

 

 

"No, you'll just use them for your own gain," Angel snarled.  He advanced on Spike in the hopes of intimidating the younger vampire.  However, he failed to take into account the fact that Spike had been fighting along side Buffy for close to two years.  Angel was surprised when he found himself on the ground with Spike's knee in the middle of his back.

 

 

 

"Uh, uh, uh, luv."  Spike wagged a finger at the dark-haired Slayer.  "I can turn Gramps here into a pile of dust before you can even get your stake out of your pants."

 

 

 

"Are you challenging me?" Faith snapped.  She vaguely recognized the blond vampire as the one she'd teased when she'd hijacked Buffy's body a couple of years before.

 

 

 

"Faith, hold on," Angel said warningly.  "Get off me, Spike."

 

 

 

"Not till you get it through your head that I'm not a threat to Buffy," Spike growled.  He pressed his knee even harder into Angel's spine.  "I may not be her friend, but she trusts me."

 

 

 

"Till you turn on her," Angel spat out.  "You can't be trusted, William.  You can never be trusted.  "You're nothing but a monster."

 

 

 

"That may be true."  Buffy's voice echoed off the alley walls.  "But he's my monster.  Let Angel up, Spike."

 

 

 

Spike leaped to his feet.  His undead heart lurched at Buffy's words.  Well, it was miniscule, but he was going to take them as a crumb. He backed away from Angel until he was standing behind the petite blond Slayer.

 

 

 

"Angel.  Faith."  Buffy nodded a greeting.  "What are you doing in my town?"  There was an underlying vein of contempt in Buffy's voice.

 

 

 

"You were dead," Angel answered.  "After I got back from my retreat to a Tibetan monastery where I mourned your death, I worked a deal to get Faith out of prison.  The Hellmouth needed to be patrolled."  He smiled gently at Faith.

 

 

 

Faith smiled sweetly in return and watched for Buffy's reaction out of the corner of her eye.  She'd hoped for a bitchy tantrum, but was dismayed when the other Slayer just rolled her eyes at the blond vampire.  She decided to take it up a notch by grabbing Angel's hand.  That too didn't get the desired affect from the other Slayer, either.

 

 

 

"Faith, you're welcome to him," Buffy said with a sigh.  She held up a hand when Angel opened his mouth to speak.  "I don't want to hear it, Angel.  I'm here. Spike and I can handle the patrolling.  You and Faith go back to L.A. and do whatever it is that you do."

 

 

 

"Buffy, you need to tell your friends the truth," Angel protested.  "You can't hide things like this.  It's wrong."

 

 

 

"It's my life, Angel.  You gave up the right to tell me what to do a long time ago."  Buffy stared at her ex-boyfriend's broody expression.  She wondered now what she'd ever seen in him.  "You know, being in Heaven makes you remember all kinds of things.  Like, say: a demon with blood that can make a vampire human."

 

 

 

Spike raised an eyebrow when Angel actually grew paler at the Slayer's words.  He decided that was a peculiar reaction for the elder vampire to have.  He figured that Angel would leap at the change to be human for Buffy.  Spike had heard enough about the 'normal' life that the Slayer was expected to live according to the all mighty word of Angelus.

 

 

 

"That was for your protection, Buffy," Angel protested.  "You would have died and I couldn't protect you."

 

 

 

"Gee whiz, Angel.  Fat lot of good it did."  Buffy glared at the dark haired vampire.  "I died anyway."

 

 

 

"Look, I'm sorry I wasn't here to help, but I _do_ have a life, you know," Angel said.  "We weren't even in this dimension at the time.  Cordy needed to be rescued."

 

 

 

"You know, that's fine.  Whatever!"  Buffy put her hand up.  "You got your life and I got mine.  You aren't allowed to dictate what I do with mine.  You and Faith can get out of _my town._ "

 

 

 

"You know, this whole thing is about you, Buffy, not Angel," Faith said snidely.  "If he says you should tell the Scoobs, I think you should listen to his advice."

 

 

 

"I don't think so, Faith."  Buffy shook her head.  "Leave!  If you're not out of Sunnydale by sundown, Spike and I will throw you out.  If you tell my friends what I told Spike, I'll hunt you down and make you sorry.  You got that, Angel?"

 

 

 

"Buffy, there's something wrong with you!" Angel objected.  "You're not acting normal."

 

 

 

"What's going on out here?"  Giles stepped out the back door of the Magic Box and surveyed the two opposing sides that were now glaring at each other.  He walked over to Spike and Buffy and stood beside them.

 

 

 

"Angel brought Faith here to guard the Hellmouth," Buffy answered.  "Spike and I were just explaining to them that we have it covered."

 

 

 

"Tell him, Buffy, or I will."  Angel issued the ultimatum with a steely gaze.

 

 

 

"Tell me what?" Giles asked.  He got a terrible feeling in his stomach at the panicked look on Buffy's face.  Whatever her secret was, she didn't want him to know.  So, imagine his surprise when she blurted out something that made Angel growl in anger.

 

 

 

"Spike and I are engaged."

 

 

 

"Again?"

 

 

 

"I don't see a ring," Faith crowed.  "I think you're lying."  She couldn't wait to see Buffy explain her way out of this one.

 

 

 

"It's at home in my jewelery box, I'll have you know," Buffy said in a haughty voice.

 

 

 

"I didn't think we were gonna tell anyone yet, Slayer?"  Spike smirked at the still growling Angel.  This was a hell of a lot of fun.

 

 

 

"It's been two years, Spike.  Don't you think it's about time we came clean about our relationship?"  Buffy turned to lay a hand on Spike's shoulder.  Giving him a meaningful look, she reached up and brushed a soft kiss against his lips.

 

 

 

"Good Lord, can I be blind again?" Giles muttered.  _Interesting,_ he thought to himself while he watched Angel's reaction to a slightly crazed Buffy snogging an entirely too willing Spike. _I never knew vampires could turn quite that shade of puce._

 

 

 

"She came back wrong, Giles!" Angel bellowed.  "You need to fix her."  He stepped towards the still kissing blonds, but his advance was stopped when he found three stakes firmly planted against his chest.  He looked down in astonishment.  He noticed that Spike and Buffy were using matching stakes, and realized she must have pulled hers out of the blond vampire's duster.

 

 

 

"Leave my town, Angel," Buffy said between gritted teeth.  "There's nothing wrong with me that a little ass pummeling won't fix.  Are you volunteering to be pummeled?"

 

 

 

Angel gave the three Sunnydale residents a dirty look before he pulled himself to his full height.  He looked down his nose at them before he sneered, "I know when I'm not welcome.  Well, _I'm sorry_ for trying to be helpful."  He grabbed Faith by the arm and dragged her down the alley away from the others.  "Oh, and another thing, Buffy, I don't think you were in Heaven, because there is something obviously wrong with you!"

 

 

 

"I'm going to kill him," Buffy growled.  She moved to follow the retreating duo, but she was held back by Spike and Giles.

 

 

 

"Time for that later, luv," Spike whispered in Buffy's ear.  He was still getting over the tingly sensation of having Buffy's lips pressed against his own.  He hoped that she didn't decide to stake him when she came to her senses.  "If they're not gone later, we'll take care of them."

 

 

 

Buffy turned around and hugged the blond vampire.  She had come back to ask if he'd patrol with her that evening and found out instead that her ex-boyfriend was still an eavesdropper.  _Well, at least this saves me a trip to L.A. to tell Angel I'm back._   When she saw Spike holding Angel down defending her, she felt a rush of warm feelings for him.  Buffy realized that she trusted Spike, more than she'd ever trusted Angel.  Somehow that wasn't as surprising as it should have been.

 

 

 

"Would either of you care to explain to me what just happened?" Giles asked.  After Buffy reluctantly revealed that she'd been in heaven, and Spike told him that Angel overheard her tell him about it.

 

 

 

Following the pair back inside the shop, Giles quietly lamented that things in Sunnydale were never simple.

 


End file.
